One Psychologist, One Kitten, A Bones Story
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: Sweets' neighbours go on holidays and leave him with their cat Luna. Sweets will have to learn to look after the cat and Luna is sure to cause lots of trouble. SEASON 5, Sweets Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I don't own Bones but I do own Luna and Amy._

_Hope you enjoy this Sweetsational Story. Here is Chapter 1._

* * *

I glance at my reflection in my bedroom mirror. After running a comb through my black curls I hurry into the kitchen of my apartment to pour myself a bowl of cereal. I was in the process of scooping cornflakes in my mouth and reading an issue of Who Magazine (a private thing that I enjoy doing) when my doorbell chimes. I stand up and push my chair in before hurrying into the hallway. I twist the lock and undo the chain. I open the door to find my neighbour Amy standing on the doorstep tapping her foot about on the ground. Her dark hair was tied in two thick plaits and she was wearing some jeans and a black and white spotted shirt. Amy and her family lived in the apartment across the hall from me and I had been invited to their dinner parties occasionally. I smile at the young teenager.

"Hey Amy," I begin. She just nods excitedly; I think that she had a bit of a crush on me.

"Hi Sweets," she replies.

"So what brings you to my apartment Amy?" I ask the girl. She smiles and holds out a bundle of fur that she was carrying. At first I thought it was a toy but then I realised it was a small grey cat.

"Well this here is Luna…" she begins "And me and my family are going on holidays to Australia so we were wondering if you could cat sit".

I smile at the kitten that was stirring around in Amy's arms. Cat sitting, I wasn't sure if I was going to be good with grey furry cats, I understood people not animals. The little kitten looks up at me with its big green eyes. It lets out a short mew and I immediately decide that I really wanted to look after this little kitten.

Amy glances over at me "So do you want to look after Luna or not?" she asks.

I nod "Yeah well how much trouble can one little kitten be?" I reply.

Amy just smiles "That's great Sweets; I have a few pointers for you though…" she begins.

"What sort of pointers are you talking about?" I ask the young teenager.

Amy just smiles and ruffles Luna's grey fur.

"Well they're pointers on proper Luna care" she replies. "Luna's favourite food is Dine tuna Mornay and she loves to play with people," Amy says with a smile.

I nod at Amy and put out my hands so that she could pass me Luna. She places the cat down in my arms. I slowly stroke her little furry head.

Amy just smiles "You two are just so adorable together…" she giggles. "Thanks again for Cat Sitting"

I nod at my neighbour "That's cool, neighbours do each other favours" I reply.

Amy nods back at me "That's great Sweets but my mom told me to finish packing" she informs me "So I better go, bye Sweets" she cries as she waves at me and hurries back down the hall leaving me holding Luna.

"Bye Amy" I call after her but Amy was already gone.

I look down at the kitten in my arms "Guess it's just me and you now buddy" I laugh.

"Mew, mew" says Luna opening and closing her little jaws. How much trouble could one little kitten be?

"Come back here!" I cry as I chase the small grey kitten through my apartment. She was like a lighting bolt. Luna was running around carrying my blue tie that Daisy gave me on one of our early dates in her small cat jaws. "That tie's from my girlfriend" I cry. Luna just drops the tie down on the ground and I pick it up and examine the bite marks that her little teeth had made. I sigh and put the tie up on the kitchen bench. This cat was going to be so much trouble. I sigh and sit down on the sofa. I switch on the TV and tune into some Wife Swap. Just as the wives were meeting over the table I hear a loud mewing coming from the little kitchen. "Mew, mew, mew, mew" it went. I look at the time 5:00pm. Dinnertime. Luna was obviously hungry. I hurry into the kitchen to find Luna gazing up at me, giving me the puppy dog eyes. "Hey Luna, you hungry?" I ask. She just mews softly at me, I could tell by her behavioural patterns that she expressing hunger. I glance over at the kitchen bench to see what food Amy had left for me but I then stop in my tracks. She hadn't left me any food; I had to go buy it. I look at the clock it was 5:07. I had to go buy her dinner. I look at the kitten who was rubbing on my calves "Hey buddy, you did it, you've officially gotten me to go to the shops to buy you dinner" I sigh. She just mews again in an approving way. Luna had already twisted herself around my little finger and she'd only been with me for the length of one episode of Wife Swap. I was so gullible.

I hurry into Woolworths and straight to the cat food aisle. I glance at the shelves to my left. They were completely filled with cat food in every colour of the rainbow. There were about twenty different brands and I was already lost. This wasn't at all like buying Sci-Fi movies from JB-Hi-Fi. That was easy they were all in alphabetical order. I walk to the far end of the shelves and grab the first can of cat food and begin to read it all, the flavours, the ingredients and the preservatives and additives. I was on about the fourteenth can when I feel a soft tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see a little old woman.

"You okay Son?" she asks.

I just shrug "I am looking after a neighbours cat and I can't quite remember what food the neighbours said she liked" I tell her.

The granny nods "Well I have two furry friends myself and they quite like the Dine brand" she tells me. I nod and grab one of each of the Dine flavours. The little old lady just smiles.

"Thank you" I tell her.

She nods "That's fine sonny but remember to get the cat some biscuits, dry food is very important for their little tummies" she tells me.

I just nod and throw a packet of biscuits into my shopping basket. I then head to the counter to pay for the food. I pay and was immensely shocked whilst doing that. Just to say I didn't think that I'd be spending over thirty dollars on cat food.

* * *

_AN: Hope you liked Chapter 1. Amy is based off myself and Luna is my real life cat. Chapter 2 should be up soon. Luna will get her dinner and the two of them will have to watch a movie together. STILL TO COME: Daisy will come over and will fall head over heels in love with Luna._

_Check out my other stories, they should all be updated soon and please Read and Review. Ideas for what antics Luna gets up to are always welcome you can include them in your comments. _


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I don't own Bones or Sweets but I do own Luna and Amy._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Luna Dinner Time!" I cry as I hurry into my kitchen carrying the plastic bag that I'd gotten from Woolworths. The small kitten pads her paws along the ground as she strolls into the kitchen and looks up at me. She lets out a soft mew and seems to nod approvingly at the bag of food that I was carrying. I get out a small dish from the cupboard and choose a packet of food. I read the label, chicken and giblets. That sounded lovely. I pull back the tab on one corner to open the packet. The fumes of Chicken and Giblets suddenly flood my kitchen. The smell was so foul I had to hold my nose to try and stop myself from tossing up on the cat. I put the small dish on the ground and Luna leans over and sniffs it. She lifts her nose disapprovingly and walks off. I look at the mushy mess on the dish and sigh. I did remember Amy telling me that Luna was rather picky when it came to dinner. I look at the small kitten and shake my head. "You aren't going to eat that are you?" I ask. Luna just mews. I lean over and pick up the dish. After tipping the contents out into the bin I look back into the bag and pull out another packet. It was turkey. I put the turkey on the dish and let out another disgusted splutter at the smell. I put it down and…big surprise Luna doesn't touch it. I do this five more times and they all fail up until the point when I put down Tuna and Cheese Mornay. She looks at it and mews softly as she nibbles happily at the food. I had to go cat food shopping again tomorrow and this time I knew that the only food I'd be piling into my basket would be Mornay.

"Hey you, do you want to watch a movie?" I ask the small kitten that was curled up in front of the heater. She turns to look at me with her little face "Mew" she replies softly. I'll take that as a yes. I had just finished eating a microwave meal and Luna had long ago licked her Mornay dish clean. I walk over to the TV cabinet and lean over to examine the ever-growing movie collection that I had stashed away. "You like Star Wars?" I ask as I pull "A New Hope" out of my cupboard and open it up. I pop the DVD out and put it in the DVD player tray. Luna then comes padding into the room. She looks at me and mews. I didn't know if she liked Star Wars or not but I push play anyway. I sit down on the grey leather sofa and pull my legs up close to me. The small kitten jumps up onto the couch and leans against me. I begin to stroke her furry back and she begins to purr. I smile and tune it to the movie. I watch as C3PO and R2D2 find Luke Skywalker. I had seen this movie many, many times but it never got old. At about the forty-five minute mark I look down at the small kitten that was cuddled up in a ball on my lap. I scratch under her small chin and smile. I think she may have been a bit bored by Star Wars.

THAT NIGHT:  
Soon after Star Wars had finished I decided that it was getting late and it was about time for me to be getting my good night sleep. I step into the foggy shower and begin to clean myself off. I was in the process of scrubbing some Garnier Shampoo through my black curly hair when I hear a small meow. "Mew, mew, mew" it went. I rub the fog off the shower screen and glance through the glass to see Luna clawing about on my soft grey towel. "Aye you, shoo, shoo" I call through the shower screen. Luna just looks up at me temporarily but then turns back to the soft towel and begins clawing at it again. I rinse out my hair and step out the shower. I grab the towel and lift it up with a cat still clinging on tightly. I was standing on the shower mat in the nude so I hurried as quickly as I could to claim the towel but it was too late the kitten had already taken off through the apartment towel in between her jaws. I wasn't doing this, I wasn't doing a nude dash around the apartment chasing after a kitten. I utterly refuse. I just continue to stand on the bathmat dripping. Where could that cat have gone? I knew what I had to do. I let out a sigh and run the fastest I could possibly run. I dash in the nude throughout the apartment, in and out of every room. Where did that cat get to? I eventually find Luna curled up on my towel fast asleep. I knock her off and wrap the towel tightly around my waist. She flashes me a disapproving glance and lets out a harsh mew. What a stubborn cat.

I hurry back into my bedroom and dry myself. I was still feeling a bit shaken up from my nude run ordeal. I change into my boxer shorts and a grey t-shirt. I climb under the bed sheets and let out a sigh. That had been one stressful afternoon. I'd been lying in the dark for about ten minutes when I hear a soft mew and watch as Luna jumps up onto my bed. She begins to claw at the sheets but then settles down and cuddles close to my chest. "Hey you" I whisper to the small kitten. She mews and begins to purr like an engine. I lay my head against the pillow and soon enough both me and Luna drift off and fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

_AN: I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Chapter 3 should be up soon and in it Sweets will face more naughty kitten antics and Daisy will come over. _

_Please Read and Review, Ideas are also greatly appreciated. _


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: I don't own Bones I do own Luna (literally she is based off my real life cat). Hope you like the update! Enjoy!_

* * *

"Meow, meow, meow" cries the voice of a small kitten. I pull my pillow over my ears and try to block out the sound. It didn't stop a muffled cat cry from seeping through the cotton pillowcase. "Aye what do you want?" I ask looking at the small kitten that was sitting on my bed and meowing harshly. I roll over and get out of bed. I slip my blue striped slippers onto my bare feet. The small kitten follows me down the corridor in my apartment straight to the kitchen. I dig around in the plastic bag and remove the last Mornay tin. I clean off last night's small dish and scoop the sloppy mixture onto the plate. I let out a yawn and place it down on the floor in front of Luna. The kitten digs in immediately and begins to the lick the small plate clean. I smile at her and pour some cereal into a bowl for myself. I take a seat at the table and watch as Luna jumps up onto one of the other chairs. She looks at me with her big grey eyes and mews "Mew" she goes. I just smile and reach out to give her a little pat on the head. "Hey you" I begin but the small kitten just ignores me. I continue anyway "My girlfriend Daisy is coming over later today" I tell her "You better be good because I don't want this relationship to be stuffed up because of a kitten's poorly behaved antics" I tell her. Luna just mews, she didn't appear to be very amused. "And tonight you'll be sleeping on the sofa" I tell her. She just looks at me and lets out and irritated mew as if to say "Why?" I smile and pat her "I don't think Daisy would want you to catnap on top of her" I reply. Luna just shakes her head and strolls into the other room. That cat wasn't happy with me but it was for her own good. I didn't want to return a squished cat to Amy; I think that that would destroy the crush altogether.

I hurry into my bedroom and exchange my grey shirt and boxer shorts for suit and tie. I head into the bathroom and run a comb through my black curls. Booth told me to meet him in his office and I thought that I'd take Luna with me. Fresh air was sure to be good for cats. I hurry into the living room to fasten the cat leash that I had gotten from Woolworths the day before to Luna. I find the grey kitten sprawled out in the sunlight that was coming in through the window. She was completely still and not making a sound. Why couldn't she have been like that earlier this morning? I creep up slowly behind her and lean over in a poorly thought out attempt to leash up the kitten. By the time that I had gotten the collar over Luna's small kitten head she had already become rather feisty. I lean forward and pull back the clip on the end of the leash. I had just tightened it and clipped it on when Luna decides to take a run for it. She begins to run with all the strength that was built up in her small legs. I didn't expect any of this so I just keep a tight grip on the leash. The cat must have a lot of build up strength or I must be very weak (all books and no sports, maybe?) because she begins to pull me through my own apartment. She just bolts and I just drag along behind her. After a few rounds of my apartment I realise that this is just plain stupid. I'm a man she's a cat. I have the authority, she doesn't. I come to halt and fall backwards onto the floorboards. Luna just stops and lies down falling into a deep sleep. That was so stupid I think to myself as I plop down on the couch. I was flooded with exhaustion all because of this stupid cat.

"Come on we're about to meet up with all my colleges" I laugh "I think Agent Shaw will just love you" I say as I load the cat into a cat carrier that I bought from Woolworths last night as well. She mews harshly and fights against my grip to try and get out of the basket. I wasn't letting her beat me this time. I push sharply and snap the carrier closed. She mews in objection and I ignore her. She wasn't going to win this time.

I put the carrier in the backseat of my Toyota Camry and get into the drivers seat. I turn on the radio. I begin to sing along to Lady Gaga Bad Romance, which only causes the cat to meow louder then before. I didn't think that I was that bad of a singer but no one else seemed to agree. I pull over into the FBI only parking lot and put the breaks on in my car. I remove my key from the ignition and get out the car ready to unload my feisty friend from her cat carrier. I just knew it was going to be one hell of a day.

* * *

_AN: Chapter 3 should be up soon and in it Luna will cause some havoc in the FBI building. I hope you have been enjoying this and ideas are appreciated. I plan on uploading a Sweets is kidnapped by Pelant story soon._

_Please Read and Review, I just adore reviews._


End file.
